1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device, and an electronic apparatus including the organic EL device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an organic EL device using an electro luminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “EL”) element has attracted considerable attention. For example, research and development on an organic EL device including a transistor as a switching element which drives the EL element has been accelerated. There has been known an existing organic EL device as described in JP-A-2007-310311, for example.
The organic EL device as described in JP-A-2007-310311 includes a pixel circuit. The pixel circuit includes a transistor which controls driving of an organic EL element constituting a pixel and a capacitive element.
Further, as a method of realizing a capacitive element constituting a pixel circuit, a method of realizing the capacitive element using a layer configuration constituting a transistor as described in JP-A-2003-323133 has been known. FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view illustrating configurations of a driving transistor and a capacitive element in an existing technique.
Further, the organic EL device has a configuration in which an anode, an organic functional layer including at least a light emitting layer, and a cathode are laminated. For example, the organic EL device of a top emission type has an anode having a light reflectivity or a reflecting layer so that light generated on the light emitting layer is emitted to the cathode side.
Further, in JP-A-2007-220395, in order to make brightness of light emitted from an organic EL device higher, a method of amplifying and extracting light having a resonant wavelength by providing an optical resonator which resonates light from an organic functional layer between a reflecting layer provided at a lower layer side of an anode and a cathode has been disclosed.
However, in the organic EL device as described in JP-A-2003-323133, as illustrated in FIG. 7, a pixel selection transistor, a driving transistor 8F and a capacitive element 8G are required to be formed so as to be lined on the same plane. As a result, there arises a problem that a capacity to be required cannot be ensured and display quality is deteriorated. In addition, there is a problem that a size of the pixel circuit is limited and therefore, an entire device is difficult to be reduced in size.